


behind closed doors

by prodlevi



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Older Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodlevi/pseuds/prodlevi
Summary: everyone knew eren jeager as the the arrogant, rude, disobedient, and awfully cocky boy on campus.but they didn’t know how he was behind closed doors.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. eye contact

"psst, y/n, we have to get up. we have class in thirty minutes." 

you open your eyes to a half-asleep historia looking down on you. you slowly sit up from your bed, glancing over to the small red alarm clock you had on your desk. it blinked '9:30 am' in a bright neon green. your eyes widened and you sprung up from bed, frantically rushing to put your slippers on. 

"why.. didn't you wake me up earlier?" you asked, running around your room to prepare your outfit for the day.

"i tried," historia says, sitting back on her bed, "i've tried for the past thirty minutes. you're a deep sleeper, miss l/n." 

you roll your eyes at her remark and slip on one of your many hoodies. you grab your shower caddy, informing historia that you'll be going to go to the restroom, and will be back in fifteen minutes. 

once out in the hallway, you sped walked to the communal bathrooms. however, you were stopped by a familiar voice, asking you to wait.

"y/n! wait for me!" 

sasha runs up to you, shower caddy in hand. she greets you with a hug and immediately links your arm with hers.

"hey sasha. you seem to be in a good mood at this time of hour." you laughed, referring to her glowing face.

"yeah i am! connie told me that he would help me study today for our psychics test." sasha squealed.

you nod your head in approval, and made your way to the communal showers. you had planned to take a shower, but given the time, you had no time to stand in warm water, thinking mindlessly. you rushed to wash your face, and brush your teeth, making sure you looked ten times as better as you did when you woke up. by the time you were finished, you glanced at the clock and realized it was 9:45. 

"shit, i have to go, i have class in fifteen minutes, i'll see you later, sasha!" you called out, quickly packing your things and heading for the door.

"bye y/n! i'll see you at lunch!" 

you sprinted towards your dorm, and whipped out your key from your pocket. you swiftly enter the key into the hole, and twisted rather aggressively and shoved the door open, startling historia in the process.

"sorry, historia. didn't mean to startle you. just wanted to make sure we weren't late." 

historia sheepishly smiled, "it's ok, y/n! and you were just on time too." 

you nodded in response, and quickly grabbed the things you needed for this class; your notebook, pens, your laptop, and most importantly, your bottled coffee from your mini fridge.

once you got your stuff gathered, you and historia made your way to the first class of the day, ready to start the week 

————————

"i can't believe i rushed myself, only to have professor yang late for the lecture." you complained, mindlessly doodling in your notebook 

your eyes glanced to the clock at the front of the classroom, which displayed that it was already 10:15 a.m, and your class was scheduled to start at 10 am sharp. 

you and everyone else in the classroom was surprised that professor yang was late, as it was his first time doing so. small chatter could be heard throughout the classroom, some relieved that professor yang was late, some grumpy about it. 

"tell me about it. i spent thirty minutes trying to wake you up, just to sit here and do nothing." historia snickered 

you scoffed at her, and continued to doodle in your notebook. you're not sure how much time went by, as you were completely focused on your small doodles. suddenly, the classroom went quiet, all the chit chat coming to an abrupt stop, catching your attention. you looked up from your notebook, and your eyes slowly moved towards the door. to no one's surprise, about 45 minutes late, was eren jaeger walking through the door. behind him trailed reiner braun and jean kirstein. it almost felt as time stopped, and everything was moving in slow motion. your eyes immediately widened, never leaving the three boys. the chatter started to erupt again, as eren, reiner, jean went to take their seats, which so happen to be right behind you and historia. while passing by, you swear you saw jean look at you for a quick moment, but looked away immediately when he noticed you staring at him. the three boys took a seat behind you, and settled themselves before erupting into conversation 

"we show up forty five minutes late and mr. professor isn't even here yet." reiner yawns, scratching his head 

"we could have been here on time if jean hadn't been taking so long on fixing himself up." eren scoffed 

"i did not! you two were taking too long to get ready, and i just wanted to see if i looked okay.." jean says

"for what? is there someone you're trying to impress here?" eren asks, stifling a laugh.

"it's not like you know-." 

"okay class! i apologize that i am late. my car broke down on the way here and they towed my car, so i had to take an uber. sorry for the wait!" professor yang walks through the door, his face covered in sweat 

you gently woke up historia who had fallen asleep next to you while waiting for the professor. she did a small stretch and rolled her eyes when she saw who was here. you laughed, feeling the exact way she was. 

"great, now the professor is here. the minute you decide to open your mouth, he comes through the door." eren scoffs, shoving jean.

"what was that, mr. jaeger? am i interrupting your conversation with your classmates?" professor yang asks 

the whole class turned to look at the three, including you and historia. eren had rolled his eyes and continued to scroll on his phone, while reiner and jean bowed their heads in shame. 

"i'm waiting for a response. mr. jaeger? mr. kirstein? mr. braun? anything?" 

"i-i'm sorry for the disturbance. it won't happen again." jean spits out 

"good. it shouldn't happen again. now let's go on with today's lesson. today, we will be learning about the process of..." 

professor yang's words go through one ear and out the other. surprisingly, you're still turned around in your seat, staring at the three boys behind you. no one seemed to notice you staring, until eren had looked up from the screen he was holding in his hand. you made eye contact with him, and your eyes quickly darted away from those emerald green eyes of his. you heard him let out a low chuckle, but you couldn't help and think that you made eye contact with the eren jaeger.


	2. crush culture

EREN'S POV

i felt a smirk grace my face as the pretty girl in front of me glowed a bright red and turned around back into her seat. i look over to reiner, who was taking notes for this stupid class, then i look over to jean, who was staring at the girl right in front of us. 

"hey.... you're staring.." i inform him, giving him a slight nudge.

he snapped out of his gaze and colors of red formed on his cheeks. he shook his head and gave me a slight smile. 

"n-no i'm not.... i was just... spacing out i guess." he replies.

"at her? who even is that?" i point to the girl in front of us. 

"shh! you're too loud, eren. just shut up and pay attention in class." jean scratches the back of his head.

i roll my eyes, and opened up my notebook, ready to be bored by professor yang's lecture.

after professor yang's class, reiner, jean and i made our way to the cafeteria to pick up food to bring back to the house. while in line to get the boxes of food, some type of rapid movement in my peripheral caught my attention. i looked behind me, and there she was. 

the pretty girl from my history class. and some girl was shaking her shoulders.

i smiled to myself, then went on to tease jean about it. he was talking to reiner about some assignment for professor yang's class, and i slightly nudged him, and nodded my head in the direction she was in . 

"jean, look. it's your crush." 

jean's eyes widened and looked to where i was looking. just a few people behind us, there stood the girl from our class, along with three other people. there was a girl with raven black hair and a red scarf around her neck, a girl with reddish hair who was already eating some type of bread, and a blonde girl with big, blue eyes, who i had recognized from class, as she was sitting next to jean's crush. 

reiner and i burst into laughter due to jean's reaction. he started to blush, and play with the hem of his shirt, looking down. 

"she's not my crush! i d-do not have a crush on anyone!" he stutters, moving up to grab the boxes of food. 

"really? your expression when i mentioned her says otherwise." i snicker, hitting his shoulder 

"look, if you like her, make a move. i doubt she'll reject you.. you're jean kirstein! the smartest and most athletic guy on campus." reiner tries to reassure him

"you're not the most attractive though." i tease, laughing when jean glared at me 

"this is why no girl likes you, jaeger. you have a stank ass attitude." jean crinkles his nose.

"puh-lease. i have so many girls lining up at our door, just to say hi to me." i smirk 

jean rolls his eyes, "whatever. let's just get this food to the dorm. i can feel my phone buzzing from all the text messages connie, marco, armin, and bertholdt are sending me." 

we grab seven boxes of pre-packed food, and made our way back to the dorm.. like an instinct, i looked back at the girl with her groups of friends. 

and surprisingly, they were looking at me as well. 

i gave them a small nod, and turned back around, rushing to get the food to our overly hungry friends. 

\-----------------

reiner kicked the door open to our frat, and the boys cheered upon seeing us bring boxes of food for them. connie and bertholdt greedily grabbed them from us, while armin and marco thanked us. 

we all sat on the couch, devouring the food in front of us, until connie broke the silence. 

"i have to get going to the library. i'm helping someone study for our psychics test on friday." he sheepishly smiles, throwing away his trash. 

"oooh, is it sasha?" armin teases, taking a bite of his apple

reiner, jean and i looked at each other in confusion. 

"who is sasha?" we all asked at the same time, having no idea who this person is.

"you don't know who sasha is?" bertholdt asks. 

"obviously not, if we're asking who she is." reiner rolls his eyes, stuffing food in his face. 

"she's in connie's psychics class, and he has a huge crush on her." marco giggles, poking connie's side. 

"no i do not! she's just a good friend of mine." connie blushes. 

"who does she hang out around? i don't think i've ever seen her before." jean says, rubbing his hand over his chin. 

"that's because she and her friends aren't as outgoing and extroverted as us. she hangs out with mikasa ackerman, historia reiss, and [y/n] [l/n!]" 

as soon as the last name left connie's lips, jean froze in his place. that stupid red color started to grow on his face, and reiner and i gave each other the same look. 

"well, i'm off to study with sasha. don't cause any trouble!" connie says, slamming the door 

the door then opens again, and connie pops back in. "oh yeah, and jean, don't forget to tell them about y/n!" 

he gives jean a wink and the door then slams again, echoing throughout the house. 

i face jean, "so... y/n..." 

"yeah.. y/n.." reiner follows.

"so, who is this y/n, jean?" asks marco.

"yeah, tell us all about y/n." bertholdt laughs.

"y/n... she sounds nice!" armin pipes

jean's face grows redder every time we mention her name. eventually, jean finally snaps at us, his face as red as the cherry tomato in his hand. 

"okay, okay, i get it! yes, her name is y/n and i have a big crush on her, god." jean exclaims, burying his face in his hands. 

"fuck, damn that connie." jean whines, stomping his feet

all of us laugh at his reaction, while marco and armin rubbed his back in comfort. 

"so, the girls that were in the lunch line with her are her friends?" reiner questions.

"no duh, you dumb fuck." 

"i was just making sure." 

" i don't know why you're so embarrassed to have a crush, jean. it's normal, it happens to everyone." marco says, cleaning up all the empty food boxes. 

" i know that. but i didn't want to tell you guys because of this. you guys made fun of me." jean pouts 

"of course we were gonna make fun of you," reiner continues, "but have no shame in your game," he points. 

"and why did you only tell connie! we all feel very offended here." armin complains while bertholdt nods in agreement, smacking jean in the process. 

the five of them continued to talk and tease jean about his major crush. however, i wasn't paying attention to their conversation, fully clouded up in my own thoughts. i thought back into professor yang's classroom, and then back to the lunch line. 

y/n. 

i liked the way your name rolled off my tongue.


	3. party invite

"you see those three? they're eren jaeger, jean kirstein and reiner braun." sasha snickers

you sigh, "yes, i know who they are." 

mikasa shakes her head, "they are what you would call the 'frat boys' of our university. they live in a shared house made up of seven boys." 

historia turns to you, places her hands on you shoulders, and shakes you violently, "i know you're new here, but whatever you do, please stay away from eren and their group. they are nothing but trouble." 

you turn to mikasa and sasha, and they're giving you the same look historia is giving you. you nod in agreement, taking off historia's hands from your shoulders. 

"except connie. he's pretty cool." 

you turn to watch eren, jean and reiner leave the cafeteria, while mikasa, sasha, and historia pick up their food. 

surprisingly, he's looking at you too. 

sasha scoffs, while eren nods his head in response, and quickly leaves the room. 

"don't let his good looks lure you in, y/n. he may be good-looking, but his personality and intentions aren't." 

you nod in defeat, and follow your friends to a table to eat lunch. you gossip about all types of stuff, such as sasha and connie's study date, and how mikasa almost got into a fight with a girl named annie. 

"yeah, and he gave me his number! he told me he wanted to meet me again after lunch!" sasha squeals, waving her phone in front of our faces. 

"i don't even know what i did to get annie angry. like she just came up to me during class and started swinging at me." mikasa scoffs, picking at her food. 

sasha hurriedly shoved all her food into her mouth and threw away her trash. she waved goodbye to us and made a beeline to the library. 

"where is she going?" historia asks, eyes focused on the auburn haired girl. 

"connie had asked to meet her again, remember?" mikasa laughs, getting up to throw away her trash. 

"come on," historia hoisted you up. "we have class in thirty minutes and we still have to head back to the dorm to get our stuff."

you and historia part ways with mikasa, who was probably on her way to the gym or something. that girl loved to work out in her free time. 

"so, you're just going to act like nothing happened in professor yang's class?" historia asks, her arm linked with yours. 

"what?" you asked, your voice laced with confusion. "i don't know what you are talking about, historia." 

"puh-lease. i totally saw the way jean looked at you, y/n." 

you felt heat rush to your cheeks as you shook your head. "what about it? he just looked in my direction, that's all." 

historia also shook her head. "y/n, are you really this oblivious? the guy's face was so red once you made eye contact with him. there's no doubt that he likes you." 

"you really pay attention to your surroundings, huh." you sigh, unlocking the door to your shared dorm. 

"you should go for it! it's as if the universe wants you guys together because he's in our next class." historia says, a smile present on her face. 

"what happened to me staying away from their group?" you laugh, picking up your books. 

"okay, i know i said that, but it doesn't apply to all of them." historia sheepishly smiles, nudging you in the process. 

you raised an eyebrow at her, "okay.. so who does it apply to then?" 

"eren. just eren." 

"oh." 

"yeah, i know i said to stay away from him and his group, but i only said that because we were in front of mikasa and sasha. honestly, you could fuck anyone from that group and i wouldn't care."

"except eren."

"why? do you have a crush on him or something?" you joke, making historia roll her eyes. 

"absolutely not. i already told you why. he's good looking yeah, but his heart isn't." historia says, pushing you out the dorm. 

historia drags you to your shared class, rushing over to the classroom as fast as she could. when there, she sat you down in your usual seat, but stood up to go somewhere else. 

"where are you going?" you ask, watching historia sit two seats away from you.

"what does it look like, y/n? i'm saving some space for jean." she winks. 

"but-." 

"shh! no buts." she interrupts. 

you roll your eyes in annoyance, proceeding to take out your notebooks and pencil pouch. you were about to write down today's date in your notebook when you felt something suddenly hit your face. you saw a paper ball at your feet and looked up immediately to look at historia. 

"what the hell was that-"

"shut up! he's here, now act normal!" historia squeals. 

you scoff, "how are you even so sure that he'll sit next to me?" 

"i just know. now, have fun!" historia gets up, and moves even further away from you.

"wh- where are you going?" you ask, eyes following her.

all historia did was put a finger to her lips, telling you to shut up. you shake your head in disbelief and shifted your attention to the door. historia was right, in came jean and another one of his friends through the door. he seemed to be looking around the classroom for something, and once they landed on you, his eyes lit up. he said something to his friend, and started to make his way towards you. 

you turned to look at historia in panic and all she did was give you a thumbs up, and mouthed the words "you got this". 

you sighed, and your eyes followed the tall, light brown haired boy, up until he sat down next to you. 

"h-hi... is this seat taken by anyone? if it is, i-im sorry, i'll just go-." 

you laughed at his cuteness, "it's not taken by anyone. you're more than welcome to sit." 

he gave you a soft smile and continued to take out his things. he placed his notebook and a few pens on his desk and finally turned to face you. 

"hi, i'm jean kirstein." he stuck his hand out. 

you took his hand into yours, and gave it a firm shake, "hi jean. i'm [y/n] [l/n]." 

he nods, "so, what grade are you in, y/n?" 

"i'm a sophomore, but it's my first year here at shiganshina." you smiled sheepishly.

"it is, you say. well, do you know your way around campus already?" 

you laugh, "yeah, i do. i've actually made a couple of friends already." 

"oh- OH! i didn't mean it like that, sorry. i just thought-."

"it's okay, i'm sure you didn't mean it like that. i'm assuming you're a sophomore too?" 

"yeah, but i have plenty of friends who are juniors and seniors already, like marco, reiner, bertholdt, connie, eren...."

"OH! i should introduce you to my friends! would you be-." 

"okay class! good afternoon! please take out your textbooks and turn to page sixty-six! we have a lot of stuff to get done today!" mrs. rod exclaims, emphasizing 'a lot'. 

jean sheepishly smiles at me, mouthing the words 'sorry'. 

you shook your head and returned a smile, not understanding what he was sorry for. 

but you thought jean was a cool guy, and wasn't as bad as mikasa and sasha described him to be. you hoped to become friends with him at one point. 

it was nearing towards the end of the lecture, and everyone was packing up their stuff, ready to either go to their next class, or go back to their dorm and rest. you were too focused on writing to rest of the notes in your notebook that you hadn't noticed jean calling out your name. 

"y/n?" 

your head shot up and turned to see jean standing up from his seat, his backpack slung over one shoulder. he cocked his head to the side to see if you were paying attention, and you were.

"it was nice meeting you," he smiles, "i hope i can talk to you soon."

you smile back, "it was nice meeting you too, jean." 

you noticed that when you said his name, his cheeks glowed a bright red. 

he slid a small piece of paper on the table, "see you around." 

before you can say another word, he was already out the door with his friend, looking back at you one more time, before leaving your sight. historia immediately ran up to you, and grabbed you by your shoulders. 

"that wasn't too bad, right?" 

"no, it wasn't," you laughed, picking up the piece of paper. 

historia leaned closer to you, "what's that?" 

you shrugged, "don't know. but jean gave it to me before he left." 

historia squeals, "open it! i wanna see what it says!" 

"maybe later. besides we have to go. mikasa and sasha are probably already waiting for us."

"ugh, fine! but you better tell me what that note says!" historia groans, dragging you out the classroom by your arm. 

as you both were walking down the halls trying to find mikasa and sasha, you pulled the piece of paper out of your pocket and unfolded it. neat handwriting was sprawled over the paper in blue ink. 

“party at my house tonight. hope you can make it :) 

dorm number 330, shiganshina university (it should be right next to the cafe) !!

\- jean”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i’m not sure if i’ve mentioned this yet, but the rest of the chapters are up on wattpad!! i’m just posting it on here just in case something happens to it over there. you’re free to go and read ahead of you’d like!!


	4. first kiss

EREN’S POV 

i could feel the beats of the loud music pulsing throughout me as i maneuvered my way through the sea of bodies; many dancing, many drinking, and many making out. i rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen, making a beeline to the refrigerator to get myself a drink. 

beer in hand, i sat down on the couch, lazily sipping the alcohol here and there. i spotted armin, connie and marco in the kitchen making nachos, bertholdt and reiner talking to people, and jean was in the corner, constantly checking his phone. i made my way to the lanky boy, peering over his shoulder. 

"what 'cha doing?" i ask, trying to take a peek at his phone. 

he quickly pulled his phone into his chest, blocking the screen. "nothing! i'm just waiting for some guests that i had invited." 

i raised my eyebrow at him, "hm, okay." 

nor jean or i moved, and we awkwardly stood next to each other, occasionally greeting those who passed by. jean kept looking at his phone every five seconds, then at the door, then back to his phone again. 

"look, who is it that you're waiting for that's making you-." 

jean's phone vibrated in his hand and he tapped the screen to view the notification. his eyes suddenly widened, and he headed straight to the door. 

"wh- wait!" i chased after him. 

he reached the front door and swung the door open, almost hitting my face. 

and there she stood. 

she was wearing a long sleeve black dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. she wore high heels, but they weren't high enough to make her seem taller. her hair was in a low ponytail, and had some strands of hair hang loosely in front of her face. she didn't have much makeup on though. only a little bit of lipstick, and stuff on her eyes that i didn't know the name of. 

she looked breathtaking. and jean seemed to agree. 

"wow," he breathed out, "y/n you look amazing. i didn't expect for you to come actually." 

"thank you! and besides, i wouldn't want to miss on this opportunity." she smiles. 

she smiled. 

"oh, uh come on in!" jean opens the door wider, letting y/n and three other girls into the house. 

"i brought my friends, too. i hope you don't mind." she says, looking down to the floor. 

"that's no problem! the more the merrier. you girls can put your stuff there, and i'll get you something to drink." jean nods, heading back into the kitchen. 

they all place their purses onto the couch and follow jean into the kitchen. i quickened my pace and ended up walking next to y/n, who was mindlessly looking around the house. 

she turned to me and jumped a little, "oh, i didn't see you there." 

"shit, i didn't mean to scare you," i chuckled, "y/n, right? i'm-." 

"eren. i know who you are." she gives me a slight smile.

she continued on and regrouped with her friends, who were already drinking out of red solo cups. 

i liked the way you said my name. 

i laughed to myself, and made my way towards connie and armin who were sitting on top of the counter, stuffing their faces with chips. 

"sasha is here." i said. 

i watched as connie choked on his chips, face turning red. armin had to pat his back in order to stop him from coughing.

"what? why is she here?" he asks, gulping down a bottle of water. 

"jean invited y/n, and she brought her friends along." i pointed to where the girls, jean, reiner and bertholdt were. 

armin laughed, "why are we all here then? we should at least try to be friends with them!" 

armin pulled both connie and i towards their little group, and gave me a little push. i scoffed and stood next to reiner who was laughing at something

"do you guys wanna play a game? so we can get closer? like-." 

"truth or dare!" sasha shouts out, slightly stumbling. 

i saw y/n grab a hold of her while we all found places to sit on the couch. i was sitting in between marco and reiner, and jean was sitting next to y/n. 

"okay, so this is how it will work. we spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle lands on chooses truth or dare. got it?" connie explains, setting the glass bottle on the table. 

he spins it, and it lands on connie. sasha wasted no time to ask "if he's ever had a girlfriend", to which he responded "no, but you could be my first." we all laughed at how sasha turned a bright red and hid her face in y/n's shoulder. connie then spun the bottle again, and it landed on y/n, who was in the middle of placing chips in her mouth. before anyone opened their mouth, i asked her a question i've been itching to ask her. 

"do you have a boyfriend? or have you ever had a boyfriend?" 

i watched as her cheeks glowed red, and while her friends glared at me. jean snapped his head towards me, and gave me a death glare. i winked at him, which made connie and reiner burst out into laughter. 

"i actually have not." she replies, looking down at the floor. 

"well, i could be-." 

"OKAY!" jean intervenes, "next question." 

he gave me another death glare, and went to spin the bottle. we continued this game for about an hour, bertholdt was dared to lick reiner's forehead, armin told everyone that he was afraid of sharks, and sasha was dared to chug down two cups of apple juice mixed with beer. mikasa told everyone that she had a stuffed animal she can't sleep without, historia said the names of all the boys she liked and why, reiner was dared to also lick bertholdt's forehead, marco was asked if his freckles were real or not, and jean was dared to shave a slit in his eyebrow. 

the bottle spun once more, and it finally landed on me.

"eren," jean starts, "i dare you to get up and leave-." 

"i dare you to go and kiss y/n!" connie interrupts 

i whipped my head towards connie, and all he did was wink at me. i then turned my attention to y/n, who's face was glowing bright red. i smirked to myself, and stood up and made my way towards her. i squatted in front of her, balancing on my tippy toes. i quickly glanced at jean, who was sending death glares at me. 

before he could pull her away, i cupped my hands around y/n's face, taking some time to look into her eyes. i stared at them until she gave me a quick nod, indicating that my next move was okay. 

i looked into her eyes one more time, and leaned forward, placing my lips onto hers. they were warm and soft, and tasted like strawberries. our lips moved in sync, and she tilted her head to the side to give me more access. we pulled back at the same time, both out of breath. 

i had honestly forgotten we were at a party. during that kiss, it felt as if we were in our world. she smiled sheepishly at me, and leaned in towards my ear. 

"you know that was my first kiss, right?" she whispered. 

i looked at her in shock, and all she did was give me another smile. 

"woah woah okay that's enough!" jean says, giving me a slight nudge, causing me to fall on my butt. 

i quickly stood up, dusting my pants in the process. i took another glance at y/n, and saw that her head hung low, but her fingers run across her lips. she looked up and our eyes met, and she gave me another of her smiles before engaging in a conversation with her friends. 

as soon as she flashed me a smile, my heart fluttered, and a million butterflies danced in my stomach. i took a seat on the couch, and placed my hand over my heart. it was racing, and my eyes mindlessly made their way back to y/n. 

i was being bombarded with questions of how was the kiss, asking if y/n was a good kisser, if her lips were soft, and all that. 

but all i was thinking about is that no one has made me feel like this before. 

no one.

until you came along.


	5. curiosity

Y/N’S POV: 

your first kiss was with eren jeager. 

the eren jeager. 

you could still feel the warmth of his lips lingering on yours, and the touch of his hands on your cheeks. you suddenly felt your face heat up at the thought that you had kissed eren.

you looked up at him, only to see that he was also staring at you. he gave you one of his infamous smirks, along with a wink, and went back to talking with his friends. 

"wow..." you whispered out. 

"wow indeed." armin says, taking a seat next to you. 

"you know, y/n, out of all the girls eren has kissed or made out with, i've never seen him do it like that." armin continues

"you watch him make out with other people?" you ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"wh- no! he always tells us about his make out sessions afterwards, and they're always rough, sloppy and all that. but with you... it was different." he says, looking at you.

a wave of emotions that not even you could describe crashes over you. you looked at eren again, and found him laughing with his friends, clutching his stomach. 

he was cute. 

your eyes widened at your sudden thought, and turned your attention back to armin, who was now talking to you about his fear of sharks. he tells you that they're big and their teeth are super scary, which makes him afraid of them. you laugh, admiring his adorableness before you were pulled off to the side by your friends. 

"y/n...." historia starts out.

"...yes, historia?" you ask, already knowing what she would say.

"we told you to stay away from him." 

"i know," you started, "but he actually is really nice and sweet. he even-." 

"y/n, are you that oblivious?" historia snaps.

you, sasha and mikasa had never seen her yell at anything, let alone get mad. she looks at you with rage in her eyes, but they soften not too long after. she steps closer to you and takes your hands into hers. 

"i'm sorry for yelling. i just don't want you to get hurt, okay? i could care less with who you fuck around with, but if it's with eren, please be careful. i don't want you to get hurt." she explains, swinging your arms back and forth. 

"historia, i appreciate your concern. but how can you even judge him right away? you haven't even talked to him, am i correct?" you ask, raising your eyebrow at her.

"well, yes, but i know his intentions. he just wants to get into your pants, that's all." historia says, rolling her eyes. 

you could hear sasha wince, and mikasa let out a sigh before dragging sasha and herself away from the scene. you stare at historia with bewilderment in your eyes.

"this isn't some movie, historia. it's not your typical bad boy love story gone wrong. i bet you're only saying this because of the rumors circulating him, huh? historia, as cheesy as it is, you can't judge a book by its cover. you can't simply judge someone because of some stupid rumors." you explain, your eyes fluttering between historia and you fidgeting hands.

historia glares at you, "why are you all of a sudden defending him, y/n? do you like him now? now that he kissed you? or is it because he was your first kiss? can't you see that-."

"i don't understand why you're so worked up over this!" you yell, running your hands through your hair.

"i appreciate your efforts, but i don't need someone to baby me. i am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and i will face the consequences of them if needed." you huffed.

historia stared at you in shock as you excused yourself to the bathroom, clearly worked up from your small argument with your roommate. 

you didn't even get to notice that eren was staring at you across the room, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. 

you shut the bathroom door shut, and stare at yourself in the mirror. your hair was rather disheveled, your eyes faintly hooded, and your lipstick slightly smudged. your cheeks were crimson red, but you weren't sure if it was from all the drinks you had, or because of eren. 

who was now running laps inside your head. 

you sighed, and grabbed a wet paper towel to clean yourself up. you wiped the smudged lipstick from your face, and you let your hair down from its ponytail. you combed your fingers through you hair, hoping to look somewhat presentable. you then removed the heels you were wearing, as your feet were practically screaming in pain. heels in hand, you stared at yourself in the mirror once more before heading out of the bathroom. 

not looking up from the ground, you swung the door open, your bare feet hitting the cold tiles of the house. your head hit something hard, which made you wondered if you had walked into the wall. you winced, your hard head probably made a hole in the wall. 

you looked up, and you made eye contact with emerald green eyes. 

his emerald green eyes. 

eren smiled down at you, and grabbed your wrist to fully pull you out of the bathroom. he then gently pushed you against the wall, arms crossed. 

"what were you and blondie arguing about earlier?" he asks, pointing his thumb directly behind him. 

you briefly sighed, "it is not of your business, eren." 

"it is." 

"and why is that?"

"because it was about me." he shrugged.

you looked at him in shock, wondering how he knew it was about it, but all he did was smirk. you rolled your eyes and mimicked his stance, arms crossed as well. he tilted his head to the side, taking in your appearance. 

"...well," he continues, "are you gonna tell me?"

"no. it's nothing serious. we just argued over something stupid and-." 

you soon found yourself caged in between eren's arms, back pressed against the wall. he suddenly leaned forward, lips inches away from your ear.

"are you calling me stupid?" he asks darkly.

you dropped the pair of heels in your hand, as eren backed away. he laughed, and picked up the heels. he then sat down, back against the wall. you mindlessly followed his actions. 

"so it is about me huh. what was it, y/n?" 

you sigh in defeat, "after i kissed you, historia told me that i should be careful around you because your intentions aren't good. i asked her how she knew your intentions weren't 'good' as she has never spoken to you before. she said that she's heard rumors around campus, and she's told me this before, but i thought nothing of it because you looked nice. i then told her that i don't need her to baby me because i can take care of myself and take consequences when needed." you ramble. 

you turn to look at eren, who was staring at you in awe, his cheek resting against his knuckles. he lets out another laugh, eyeing you rather carefully. 

"why don't you believe those rumors? those rumors are what turns almost every person away from me. i'm honestly surprised you're still talking to me right now." 

"as cheesy as it sounds, i don't want to judge a book by it's cover. i should get to know you first before making my final judgement of you." 

eren smirks, "so you want to get to know me, huh?" 

you face heats up in embarrassment, "well, i didn't mean it like that, i just wanted-."

"i want to get to know you too, y/n." 

your heart drops as your eyes make contact with eren's green ones once more. he smiled at you and extended his hand to help you up. you take it, the warmth of his hand spreading throughout yours. once you're up from the floor, he hands you your heels and slowly made his way back to the living room. he looked back at you once more, and winked, leaving your face in not only a dark shade of red, but also a terrible hot mess.

"i'll be waiting for you in the living room. you better come and not run away! that's where i'm going to get to know you!" he shouts, before completely leaving your eyesight. 

you relive the moments that just happened; hitting your head against eren's unbelievably hard chest, getting caged in between his arms, and the warmth of his hand meeting your cold one.

you couldn't believe it, but right then and there, was when eren jeager sparked your curiosity and interest.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i am @prodlevi from wattpad, and i’ve decided to also post my story here in case something happens to it on wattpad. i’ve been informed that wattpad has been deleting stories with mature content, and i decided to also publish my book here just to play it safe!! enjoy reading! :)


End file.
